castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sword Familiar
right Sword Familiar es una espada que tiene voluntad propia y generalmente ataca por su propia cuenta sin ser esgrimida en las manos de su dueño (puede ser usada como arma al alcanzar el nivel 50). Es esencialmente como el monstruo Bloody Sword, con la obvia diferencia de que asiste al héroe en su misión en lugar de tratar de matarlo. Sword Familiar en Castlevania Castlevania: Symphony of the Night introdujo a Sword Familiar. Además de cortar enemigos de manera aleatoria en la pantalla, tenía una personalidad: podía hablar, podía subir de nivel y obtener nuevas habilidades, incluyendo la habilidad de ser usada como una espada regular. Soma Cruz puede convocar un familiar similar llamado Alastor Familiar en los videojuegos Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow y Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow obteniendo y usando el alma de Alastor. Datos específicos en videojuegos Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Sword Familiar está disponible una vez que Alucard encuentre la Carta Sword en el área Aposentos de Olrox. Esta carta se puede acceder una vez que se puede convertir en un murciélago y se encuentra en la habitación justo debajo de la donde la batalla contra Olrox tuvo lugar. Sin embargo, no es accesible desde la sala de batalla de Olrox, Alucard tendrá que acceder desde un pasillo que corre un poco por debajo de esa habitación, luego romper el techo cerca de donde está el Agua Bendita. Sword Familiar se convierte en el familiar activo cuando el jugador activa la Carta Sword en el menú de Reliquias. Cuando es activado por primera vez, dice: "Have you power enough to wield me?" ("¿Tienes suficiente poder para empuñarme?"), entonces flotará alrededor y de vez en cuando se dirigirá hacia un enemigo, se detendrá por un momento y luego girará alrededor, exclamando "Slash!" (cortar) o "Slice!" (tajear) e infligiendo daño de Corte en cualquier cosa que toque. Debido a que se detiene antes de atacar, si Alucard se está moviendo a menudo se quedará atrás de él, y no es muy eficaz en este punto a menos que esté parado. Si Alucard abandona la sala actual mientras Sword Familiar se prepara para atacar o esta atacando, atacará donde sea que esté en relación con él en la nueva habitación. Como un Familiar de ofensiva, se beneficia enormemente del Mojo Mail: en niveles altos puede acabar infligiendo mucho más daño que el propio Alucard con esta armadura equipada. A medida que la espada aumenta su nivel, se volverá más potente y agresiva. Una vez alcanzado el Nivel 50, Sword Familiar desaparecerá de la pantalla y ahora podrá ser equipado como un arma (explicado a continuación) o reactivado en el menú de Reliquias para continuar funcionando como un familiar. En el Nivel 50 también cambia en apariencia obteniendo dos cuchillas más pequeñas en ambos lados de la cuchilla principal extendiéndose desde la empuñadura. Una vez que alcanza el Nivel 60 la espada cambia de aspecto una última vez con la hoja cambiando a un color azul intenso que brilla de azul a azul-verde y con la punta de la cuchilla volviéndose puntiaguda en lugar de redondeada. En este estado, también inflige daño cuando se mueve a un nuevo lugar de ataque, dejando un rastro en el aire cuando lo hace. En el Nivel 70 cambia su método de ataque, en lugar de su método de ataque original de intentar volar cerca de enemigos, que suele ser muy impreciso, y cortando en círculos, ahora rápidamente volará directamente a un enemigo o grupo de enemigos, dañándolos y luego volando hacia el fondo, y luego dañando a los mismos enemigos o diferentes enemigos a los que apunta mientras vuelve rápidamente al primer plano. Es el único familiar que puede usar un hechizo. El hechizo Sword Brothers se logra presionando hacia abajo, luego rodando la almohadilla direccional 180 ° hacia adelante y sosteniendo durante dos segundos, y luego presionando hacia abajo y atacar al mismo tiempo. Realizará un movimiento que daña a todos los enemigos en la pantalla. Esto consumirá un fuerte 30 MP, el segundo mayor consumo de parte de algún hechizo después de Soul Steal. Una vez que Sword Familiar alcance el Nivel 50, habrá una animación corta en la que recorrerá diagonalmente la pantalla dos veces con sonidos "shing", y luego desaparecerá, apagando automáticamente su estado como Reliquia activa. Cuando esto sucede, puede equiparse como una espada normal de una mano, equipando la nueva arma "Sword Familiar" que ahora ya ha aparecido en el inventario de Alucard, o volver a invocarse como familiar reactivando la reliquia de Carta Sword de nuevo. Cuando está equipada, tiene un aumento de +ATK igual a su nivel. Sword Familiar no subirá de nivel cuando esté equipado, sin embargo, y el hechizo Sword Brothers no puede ser usado mientras está siendo empuñado. La próxima vez que se active la Carta Espada, dirá: "You have grown mighty, my master. I grant you my power" ("Has crecido poderosamente, mi amo. Yo te doy mi poder"). Es casi seguro que será la espada más fuerte del arsenal de Alucard una vez que se pueda equipar: las únicas espadas que pueden exceder potencialmente su ATK +50 básico son Jewel Sword en la versión de Sega Saturn con al menos un Granate y un Ópalo equipados (ATK +79 máximo equipando dos Diamantes), Badelaire si el jugador tiene más de 50 horas de juego, y Muramasa si se ha logrado un gran número de curaciones de sangre con esta: Muramasa es la única que excede el máximo poder de la Espada Familiar, ya que se maximiza en ATK +999 en lugar de ATK +99, aunque esto requeriría más de un millón de curaciones de sangre para lograrse. Incluso en su punto equipable más débil, es ya más fuerte que la espada Alucard's Sword, la espada más fuerte de fuerza constante. Existen una serie de glitches relacionados con el hechizo Sword Brothers, que puede permitir al jugador ir a las áreas del castillo que normalmente no puede y aumentar su porcentaje de juego completo a niveles más altos de lo previsto. Sword Brothers también permite que el videojuego se detenga en situaciones en las que no debería ser posible hacerlo (sobre todo en el menú de la tienda del Maestro Bibliotecario y durante las operaciones de guardado) que permite explotar un error de desbordamiento entero si el jugador tiene sólo una de un tipo particular de joya: al activar Sword Brothers, ir a la sección "sell gem" ("vender gema") del menú del Maestro Bibliotecario mientras está activo y detener así el curso del videojuego, el jugador puede equipar la gema, salir del menú de pausa y seguir vendiéndola. Dado que esto resultará en la venta de una gema, mientras que con 0, el valor se desbordará hasta el máximo de 255, que luego se puede vender normalmente. La venta de un gran número de gemas mostrará valores hexadecimales en el menú de la tienda en lugar de números normales, pero funciona normalmente. La cantidad máxima de oro que Alucard puede obtener es 999.999: cualquier cosa por encima de esto se perderá. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Alastor Familiar es esencialmente una versión aguada del Sword Familiar que se encuentra presente en Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. No habla, no sube de nivel, no puede obtener habilidades, no tiene un movimiento de ataque especial al invocarse, y no puede ser equipado. A pesar de esto, sigue siendo un Alma Guardián bastante útil, atacando al azar a los enemigos de vez en cuando. El único otro familiar en este videojuego es el Imp Familiar, que se puede obtener mucho antes en el transcurso del videojuego, pero no es casi tan bueno. Alastor Familiar inflige cuatro veces más daño, consume la misma cantidad de MP, ataca con más frecuencia y tiene un mayor rango de ataque. Sólo se puede encontrar cerca del final del videojuego, en el área Reino Caótico. El primero se encuentra un poco antes de que Soma llegue a la segunda Sala de Guardar. Si el jugador ha recolectado también todas las otras almas, el Anillo del Caos se puede encontrar en una habitación adyacente a ésta además. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow El Alastor Familiar en este videojuego es muy similar al que se encuentra en el videojuego Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Se puede ordenar a atacar a un enemigo en particular, señalando a ese enemigo con el lápiz óptico en este videojuego, sin embargo. También obtiene un nivel por cada tres almas de Alastor que Soma obtiene, hasta tres máximo. Se hace más fuerte cada vez que sube de nivel. Hay muchos más familiares a elegir en este videojuego en comparación con el anterior (Bat Familiar, Corpseweed Familiar, Mini Devil Familiar, Quetzalcoatl Familiar, Great Armor Familiar, Needle Familiar, Harpy Familiar y Gaibon Familiar). Al igual que en Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, el alma de Alastor sólo se puede obtener a finales del videojuego, en las áreas El Pináculo y El Abismo. Aunque Soma no puede equipar esta espada en su mano como en el videojuego Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, puede usar el alma que le da este familiar para desarrollar una Espada Final en el arma gran espada más poderosa y evolucionada del videojuego, Claimh Solais. Castlevania Judgment En este videojuego Summon Sword Familiar es el ataque rompe-bloqueo de Alucard. Datos del articulo Galería Ver también * Bloody Sword, Alastor, Spectral Sword, Shadow (enemigos) en:Sword Familiar Categoría:Familiares